Pieces of the Puzzle
by Dravas
Summary: The TARDIS is dragged onto a planet where Amy and Rory are attacked by a monster only to be saved by a girl who claims to be the Doctor. But the Doctor is right in front of them so how could that be? Time travel is so confusing.


Okay a few words before beginning, please try not to rip apart my story. Sure there may be discontinuity but there are 779 episodes of Doctor Who. I can't remember every little detail. Also, it's a fanfic so I can put my own spin on it.

:::::^.^:::::

The Tardis began to shake in a way that was unusual, but not entirely unpleasant. No matter how many buttons he pushed or levers he pulled, his big blue box would not stabilize. "Odd," he whispered, trying hard not to frighten his companions. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, but it showed nothing of interest. According to his device, absolutely nothing was wrong with his Tardis.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy demanded as she gripped one of the rails. Rory, her husband, was right behind her. The shaking had roused them from their sleep...or whatever it was they were doing alone in their bedroom. The Doctor tried not to think of such things, but he had obviously stopped checking in on them.  
>He tried to hide his nervousness. He was the Doctor after all. He was supposed to keep his composure at all times, with some exceptions of course, but this was certainly not one of those exceptions. The Tardis had a tendency to take him to random places that he didn't even know he wanted to go to, but it always ended with a fantastic adventure...and a few bruises.<p>

His big blue box came to a sudden halt, sending all of her occupants flying into the air. The Doctor, being the Doctor, was up on his feet first with a huge grin on his face. "That was fun," he exclaimed, looking happily at his companions. "Wasn't that fun?"

His companions, being simple humans, groaned and shot him looks that, to anyone else, would, make it very clear how unamused they were. However, their looks did not put a damper on the Doctor's good mood. He tapped the screen of his sensor. "Hmm, apparently we've landed on Gaiman Prime," he said, half to himself. "Population of over ten million. It's a central trading planet, so there is no real indigenous life...well except the plants and any animals." He paused for a moment. "Forget the earlier comment."

Amy and Rory were not really listening to what their friend had to say because they were busy looking out the tiny windows of the Tardis. "It's snowing," Amy said to her husband as she opened the door. Without thinking, she reached out her hand, allowing the snowflakes to fall onto her hand. She gasped in surprise. "It's warm."  
>Suddenly something shifted in the snow. Amy retreated her hand and stared. Rory pulled her towards him, but kept his eyes on the snow. They couldn't take their eyes off the glistening brilliance before them. It was mesmerizing.<p>

The Doctor looked up at his friends. "What is it?"

"Doctor," Amy whispered.

Just then, a creature that greatly resembled a split between a porcupine and a shark charged towards them. Its fur was sleek and white; there was a thick spikes protruded from the back of its head all the way down to its two shark like tails. When it opened its mouth, one could clearly see the two rows of razor sharp teeth. Its eyes were black and empty as it charged them.

They didn't even have time to scream because it moved quickly across the snow, not that they would have screamed as they were too transfixed on the white snow. It would have eaten them alive if something as equally quick didn't get it. Thankfully for the Doctor's companions, they had deus ex machina on their side. Just as the creature was about to take a bit out of Amy, there was a loud popping sound. Before she had time to blink, Amy was coated in a sticky greyish fluid and the shark-porcupine bastard was laying dead at her feet, yet she made not a sound.

A small, humanoid creature appeared in the doorway. He or she was wearing a pair of thick green goggles and a white poncho with matching white pants. Wiry copper hair stuck out of its head and a smile appeared on its lips.

"Just had to land in one of the most dangerous part of Gaiman Prime, didn't you?" it spoke. Its voice was young and female.

The Doctor appeared behind Rory. "Hello," he said happily. "I'm the Doctor." Then he looked at Amy. "What happened to you?" When she didn't answer, he looked at the new arrival.

"The snow has a hypnotic affect," the newcomer explained as she reached under her poncho into a hidden pouch. "We wear these," she tapped her goggles, "to protect ourselves." She stepped over the dead creature and handed him a pair of goggles, which he immediately put on. "Good now help me move him," she said pointing to the corpse.

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and scanned it. "What are you?" he asked. "Neigquin. Nasty buggers."

The girl nodded as she grabbed a hold of each tail. "They use the snow as cover, then they pounce." The Doctor hesitated, but then hoisted the thing up by its head. They moved it a few feet away from the Tardis.

"Best get your friends inside before another pops up," the girl said as she walked back towards the blue box.

"And where are you going?" he asked as he caught up to her, which wasn't hard seeing as she was a good head shorter than he was.

She pointed to the Tardis. "Big blue phone booth," she replied as she stepped inside. She then proceeded to jerk Amy's arm violently, seeming to snap her out of her trance. Then she did the same to Rory. The Doctor stepped inside and closed the doors.

Amy blinked. "What happened?" she asked before looking down at herself. "What is this?" Rory remained silent, blinking more often than usual.

The girl smiled as she ran her fingers along the controls of the Tardis. She pulled a lever and a familiar sound filled the air. They were moving again. They were leaving the planet.

The Doctor stared at her. "How did you do that? How do you know how to do that?" he demanded as he marched right up to her. He looked down at her. "Who are you?"

The girl stepped back and removed her goggles. She smiled at them as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm the Doctor."


End file.
